Fraternization
by p-sama7
Summary: Percy Weasley finds himself attracted to the Minister of Magic...a little to attracted to be healthy really. This is a Oneshot following their relationship. male/male


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter for if I did it would be called 'The Life and Trials of Arthur Weasley" and focus only on him and his family……and their relations lol.

This is a companion piece for "What If" but you don't have to read it to know what is going on.

OOO

Fraternization

OOO

Percy groaned as he leaned against the bathroom stall. He tried to control his breathing as he continued to pump his erection, trying to reach the climax he needed, shuddering as he remembered the man that had brought him to this state.

Those big hands that had been on his shoulders in a friendly fashion; he could almost still smell the man's spice aftershave on his cloths from being stuck together in the crowded elevator. The man's voice in his ear as he whispered to Percy about something the redhead would have to remind him about later.

Percy came as he thudded his head against the tile above the urinal and closed his eyes trying to savor the euphoric bliss afterwards. After cleaning himself off with a minor spell the man turned to unlock himself from the stall and went to wash his hands in the sink.

The door opened to reveal none other than the man Percy had been thinking about not even two seconds ago.

The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"You okay?" Kingsley smiled and Percy couldn't help but smile back as he tried to control the perverted thoughts that were now screaming at him.

"Fine, Minister." Percy answered as he grabbed a towel to dry off his hands and walked over to the door. Kingsley stood there and kept the door open for him but did not move so that Percy would have to brush against his body in order to get out.

Percy tried not to moan into the man's scent.

"You look a little peaky." The minister continued as he walked beside the smaller man before looking at his watch. "I only have this one meeting with the Auror office, if you want you can sit it out and I'll just see you tomorrow."

"I haven't seen Ron in a while." Percy stated as he grabbed a stack of papers from the minister's desk and flipped through them. "And I have to make sure that you go to that Magical Creatures Benefit that you have been trying to dodge all week."

"Have I?" The minister grinned before rubbing his large hands on his bald head. Percy blushed as he thought about what if felt like to rub that head and turned his head to the clock and clicking his tongue.

"We better go."

"Are you sure you are okay?" And the minister's hand was around his wrist as Percy turned to him trying to ignore the burning of the older man's skin against his. "I mean, is there a problem?"

Percy could think of a few problems right at that second. One being that they were both still clothed and the second being that the minister wasn't kissing him right then but he remained silent as he started up at the tall man.

"You've been acting weird recently." The older man finally stated though it was a little awkward.

"Weird?" Percy asked incredulously as he tried to think of anything different about this week.

"You are always dazing off when you're not working on something and you always seem to be going to the restroom for a long time." The minister seemed to realize how weird his complaints were as he was saying them; he just sighed and looked Percy in the eye. "I'm just worried about you."

And Percy suddenly felt the need to go to the bathroom again.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind." Percy stated as innocently as possible as he pushed his glasses up with one of his hands. "Not getting a lot of sleep recently."

Not to mention that the Minister kept unintentionally touching him recently, that had the redhead almost hard all day. He even started to think about horrible things like Aunt Murial's mustache but they never stayed in his head for long, how could he? He was the undersecretary to the Minister and that meant whatever the Minister was doing, Percy was doing.

Suddenly there was a large hand on the side of his face and Percy felt himself flush as he looked up at the man and moaned as he nuzzled his head into the warm palm.

They both stared at each other for a second.

"Per-"

"I think I will take your offer to leave early." Percy suddenly piped up as he handed the minister a stack of papers and took off out of the office. He felt the older man grab for him but evaded quickly and gave the older man a glare to threaten him to do his job and not follow the redhead as he walked past his coworkers.

He was finally three floors below his office when he took a deep breath and walked into the restroom. He almost threw his head in the sink as he tried to calm down and do his breathing exercise he had learned during school when he was a Prefect and Fred and George had decided to make his life hell.

He hadn't really just moaned into the Minister of Magic's hand had he?

Percy groaned as he walked into the stall and locked it; quickly making due with his buttons as he pulled out his half hard erection and hit his head on the tile. There was no way wanking off this many times in one day was healthy, he would have to go see a doctor about it or something.

He pressed his head against the tile as he began jerking roughly at his cock, hoping to end this soon so that he could get out before the Auror meeting was over. He gasped into the cold tile as he felt himself flush harder in embarrassment.

The man had only touched his cheek!

Percy froze as the door to the bathroom swung open roughly and he heard heavy footsteps walk in.

"Percy?" The redhead tried to stay quiet as he heard the Minister call his name, his hand still on his hard erection.

There was a moment of silence before he heard the footsteps head back to the door and let out a sigh of relief when it shut, only to hear the door lock and the redhead froze again.

"I know you are in here, so you better come out so we can talk." The minister had his lecture voice on and Percy pumped himself a few times for it, he loved that business voice.

"I can't." The redhead whimpered in embarrassment as he felt his cock leak some precum.

"There isn't anyone here." Kingsley sounded a bit miffed and Percy tried not to groan.

"I really can't come out." The redhead tried again hoping that the minister would give him a break.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm currently wanking!" Percy yelled back in retaliation before his eyes widened in horror.

He was going to be fired.

There was a moment of silence and Percy was sure that he would hear the older man leave the bathroom. He gasped a bit as he erection demanded attention but he didn't give it any and jumped a little bit when the door to his stall opened open. He turned slightly and stared wide eyed at the older man who was now staring at him wide eyed.

And before he knew it his back was against the wall, the minister's tongue down his throat as he felt a bigger hand wrap around his and remind him to give attention to his straining cock. Percy came almost instantly as he moaned into the man's mouth before he felt Kingsley grab his ass and pull his smaller body into the bigger one. Percy wrapped his legs around the man as he ran his hands over the bald head ignoring how hard it was getting to breath with the bigger body pressing him into stall wall.

"Percy…" The minister panted as he grinded into the smaller body.

Percy just pulled the older man into another kiss. He ran his hands down the front of the minister's chest as he felt the man move. Kingsley left one of his hands kneading Percy's ass as he moved the other to the front of the young man. They parted as he ran his hand over Percy's still clothed body and the younger man writhed under the touch. The both gasped as they touched each other before Percy stared wide eyed as he watched the large hand wrap around his flaccid cock.

He grunted as he felt the minister pull at it gently before remembering where the minister's other hand was as he felt a finger at his entrance. The groaned in his approval as he tried to grind his hips against the minister's earning a moan from the older man.

He suddenly felt the minister let go of him and he had to unhook his legs so he could touch the ground before he was turned roughly around and there was a finger entering him. Percy shuddered as he tried to remind himself that this wasn't a very detailed dream; this was very real.

He gasped as he felt the minister fuck him with his fingers, the second one entering shortly after the first and he had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't yell. He felt lips on the back of his neck and had to close his eyes to enjoy all the sensations happening to his body right then. He felt the fingers leave him and heard the man move around behind him and one thought suddenly came to Percy's head.

He was about to be fucked in a bathroom in the Ministry of Magic.

By the Minister himself.

Percy felt large hands grab his hips and clenched his teeth as he felt something large push its way into his entrance. He growled a bit as it continued to move in him at an antagonizing slow pace, he tried to push back but the hands held him firmly still.

"Don't want to hurt you." He heard the older man whisper in his ear and he found himself tremble at the voice.

It took a few seconds before the minister finally stilled and Percy had to gasp in pleasure at being totally filled, it had been so long since he had done this with someone. He felt the man move one of his hands off of his hips and then felt a hand wrap around his erection.

Percy placed his head onto the cold tile across from him as he gasped, he could feel the minister move in him now and it was taking every fiber of his control to stay standing as the larger man engulfed him.

His hands became sweaty as he tried to keep himself up on the wall but it was getting hard to keep his slick palms on the tile. He felt Kingsley pound into him harder and didn't bother to hold back a moan as the man started to pump his cock roughly.

It didn't take long for both of them to finish. Percy hissed as the older man pulled out of him. He could feel the older man's come leave his body as he fell on the floor ignoring how dirty he knew it was.

He was already in the need of shower.

Percy looked up at the older man who was now sitting across from him on the floor, the man looked at Percy and seemed to be worried before he looked away. The redhead flushed as he wondered how he looked at that second before he looked at his watch and laughed.

"You missed the Auror meeting."

OOO

Percy thumped his desk impatiently as he stared at the clock in front of him.

Three days since 'the incident' and the minister had been acting like nothing had happened.

Percy had to refer to it as 'the incident' because he couldn't actually bring himself to say what it actually was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath hoping that the minister would just continue as if nothing happened so that they could go back to the way things were.

Percy turned slightly to look at the older man's empty office and growled to himself. The minister had been showing up late everyday for the past three days and Percy was beginning to get aggravated by it.

He thumped his fingers lightly on the desk again before he looked at the Minister's schedule and sighed. Maybe the minister knew that the next appointment wasn't until 11 and felt it pointless to come in early when all he was going to do was paperwork.

Paperwork that needed to be done, Percy told himself as he saw the large man finally enter the room. Kingsley looked up at him and then quickly looked away to talk to some of the other wizards in the room and Percy tried to tell himself that the minister hadn't been avoiding his gaze for the past three days.

Kingsley entered his office with a small nod to Percy and the redhead grabbed the papers on his desk and quickly followed the older man in, shutting the door behind him.

"You need to sign these so I can take them to the Department of Magical Transport."

"We need to talk."

Percy paused as he faltered placing the paper's on the minister's desk as he looked at older man who was standing behind his desk. The black man looked Percy in eyes this time and the redhead had to control himself so that he didn't look away.

"Yes minister?" Percy tried in his normal voice as he finally placed the papers down and pushed his glasses up.

Kingsley didn't seem to know how to start the conversation as he stared at the redhead. The older man licked him lips and Percy did not think about how much he enjoyed those lips on his.

"About Monday…" The man ran his hand over his very bald head.

"It's okay." Percy stated as professionally as possible. "Don't worry abo-"

"I had sex with you in the bathroom." The minister stated with a voice full of guilt that Percy felt his stomach tie in a knot. "I shouldn't hav-"

"I wanted it." Percy said quickly trying to hurry on with the discussion. "But don't worry, it won't happen again."

"It won't?" And Percy tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach as the older man actually looked like he was disappointed by that information. He gripped the desk a bit before he looked back up to his boss, he had to keep reminding himself that this was his boss, and gave a nod.

"It can't." Percy tried but suddenly the minister's hand was on his cheek leaning over the desk and Percy had to pull himself back. "We need to pretend it didn't happen and things can go back to normal."

"Normal? You mean so you can go back to pleasuring yourself in the bathroom while thinking about me and I just go about doing my job?" Percy blushed as he looked away at that and opened his mouth to protest but suddenly the minister's hands were pulling him against the bigger body. "I won't be able to go back to normal, not when I want to touch you every second I get, I remember what it felt like to be in you an-"

Percy stared wide eyed at the man holding him, trying to ignore the hands that were now running down his body as the minister actually lost for words.

He had seduced the Minister of Magic.

Percy pushed the older man back making the ex-Auror sit down in the chair behind his desk as the redhead took deep breaths and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at the older man who was waiting for him to react before the redhead couldn't stop himself.

He was going to get in so much trouble for this.

The redhead grabbed the older man's robes and kissed him fiercely. Enjoying how the older man grabbed his waist to pull him closer before suddenly there was a shout outside the office. They both froze as they looked at the door.

"I will be real quick." Harry Potter's voice echoed outside and Percy felt the need to hide as he felt the minister release him, he quickly jumped under the desk just as the door flew open. "Hey minister!"

"Harry?" Kingsley briefly threw a glance at Percy who glared up at him before he turned to the brunette that had walked in. "What can I do for you?"

Percy sat under the desk as he closed his eyes and told himself to calm down before he suddenly felt Kingsley roll his chair back so that he would actually be sitting at his desk. Percy glared at the man knowing full well that the minister couldn't see him but the man had just taken up most of the room under the desk and now Percy was stuck between his legs.

Percy's eyes faltered a bit as he looked at the man's crotch before he put his hands on the older man's knees. He could feel the bigger man tense at the contact and Percy just smirked a bit as he ran his hands slowly up the minister's thighs.

Harry was talking about something with the Auror office and by the sound of the teen, Harry was still by the door so Percy had some freedom of where he could move. His hands massaged the bigger thighs before he cupped the man's forming erection causing the minister to jump, knocking Percy's head into the desk.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine, just suddenly remembered something I need to tell Percy." The minister waved it off and Percy smirked harder as he fingered the buttons of the Minster's robes. The bigger man moved his hips slightly so that he scooted down the chair and Percy let his hands in through the fabric to find the older man's skin.

"C-cold." The Minister whispered harshly and Percy gave him an apologetic grin before he pulled the erection out and pumped it a few times.

"Excuse me?" Harry placed his hands on his hips and looked over the Minister weirdly.

"Sorry Harry, go on. You were saying that we should regulate the Auror schedule more?" Percy had to give Kingsley credit for still being able to follow the conversation as he blew on the man's cock earning an intake of breath from the man sitting down.

Percy stared at the cock for a second as he remembered it had been inside of him only three days ago. He was in awe for a second before he remembered his task at hand and proceeded to lick the tip of it slowly.

He wondered what Kingsley looked like as he licked down the vein before going back up again and putting the head in his mouth. He swallowed with only the head their and felt the man shiver as he used his free hand to cup the man's balls. The man thrust his hips trying to get Percy to move and it made the redhead hit his head on the desk again, he bit down slightly and paused as he heard a hiss from the man that was currently in his mouth.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Harry made a nervous sound.

"I'm actually feeling a bit….strained recently." Kingsley stated through almost gritted teeth. "Can I get back to you on this for lunch?"

"Sure." Harry stated pleasantly before turning and opening the door so he could leave. "Take care yourself."

"T-thanks!" Kingsley forced out as the door closed before he pulled away from his desk effectively taking his erection out of the redhead's mouth. "You bit me!"

"Lock the door."

"What?" Kingsley looked at the redhead a bit startled by the order.

"Lock the door and roll back over here." Percy said again almost breathlessly as he eyed Kingsley. "Now."

The minister of magic reached for his wand and effectively locked the door before he rolled his chair back over to the redhead, this time leaving room for Percy to move as the redhead grabbed his erection again and effectively started to swallow it in his mouth.

"Gawd…" Kingsley moaned as he put his hand on the top of Percy's head. He tried not to push down as the redhead moved down slowly before rising again then going down a little further.

Percy continued his torture of the man, his hand continuing to pump the man's erection as he moved up as his other one found the man's balls and started to massage them between his fingers. Percy hummed as he looked up at the older man, the minister was biting his lip and appeared to be in agony as he lowered himself slowly again.

Suddenly the hand on his head gripped him harder and he was pushed down, he tried not to gag as he deep throated the man but pulled up almost instantly running his teeth along the sensitive skin causing the older man to hiss in pleasure. He pumped the man continuously as he moved his jaw around and glared at the older man who just glared back.

"Watch the teeth."

"Make me stop then." Percy stated before he went back down on the man and proceed to run his teeth lightly across the shaft again. Kingsley moaned and didn't grab onto Percy's head this time, settling for grabbing the arms to the chair he was in.

Percy pulled back so that only the head was in his mouth again as he swallowed a few times. He felt he Minister's body tense and pulled off while he continued his pumping of the erection in his hand, his other now squeezing the balls slightly.

"Percy, I'm going to-" But before the minister could finish what he was going to say his seed was coming out and it hit Percy in the face. The redhead continued to pump the shaft as he put his mouth over it to catch the rest of it, glad that his glasses were on so he hadn't got hit in eye. The redhead swallowed a few times before he pulled away and continued to pump the man.

Kingsley had his head thrown back as he took deep breaths of air. It took him a few seconds to regain his thoughts before he looked down at the redhead and grabbed a napkin from his desk drawer. He leaned forward and pulled Percy's glasses off before gingerly wiping the young man's face.

"Thanks." Percy stated as he watched the older man clean his glasses and hand them back to him. The redhead realized his hand was still on the man's cock and pulled away suddenly flushing at himself in embarrassment before he felt large hands grab him and pull him up to his feet. His mouth was suddenly covered by another's and he moaned into the kiss as he felt the older man lift him on the desk.

Percy laid back as he felt the minister make quick work of his pants before he felt a strong hand grab his erection. He moaned into the touch as he hooked his legs around the bigger man feeling the man's new erection on his thighs. He grabbed Kingsley's hands and moved them off his erection reluctantly as he put them on his hips. The minister obeyed as he watch Percy grab the older man's erection and position it at his entrance.

Kingsley was about to make a protest before Percy tightened his legs around the man forcing the older man's erection to start entering the redhead. They both hissed and Percy arched his body in appreciation as Kingsley gripped his hips harder and started to push himself into the young man.

"Ah!" Percy gasped as he felt the body enter him and groaned as he hit the back of his head on the desk. He could see the office's door and growled a bit as he remembered there was a silencing charm on it.

Kingsley sucked on his lower lips as he fully entered the body beneath him, he took a deep breath before he saw the blue eyes regard him and he bent down to kiss the young man that was doing this to him. Percy returned the kiss happily as he felt the older man's hands leave his hips and work up his shirt, he wrapped his arms around the bigger man and moved his hips causing both of them to gasp.

Kingsley found Percy's nipples and pinched them appreciatively as he pulled out of the redhead before thrusting back in earning a scream from the man. The redhead was breathing heavily as he gripped at the bigger man's robes as Kingsley continued his assault.

The minister moved his mouth from Percy's to the redhead's chin that he playfully bit before he moved to the neck and sucked on it. Percy gave him a throaty moan as the redhead exposed more of his neck to the older man and Kingsley had to move one of his hands from the nipple it was teasing back to Percy's waist to control his thrusts into the smaller body.

They were sweating, Percy dug his heel into Kingsley back, the redhead trying to last a little longer as he writhed with pleasure under the man. Kingsley moved his kisses to the young man's shoulder that was becoming exposed as he thrust harder into the body. He bit down earning a hiss before he felt Percy's hands on his face.

Kingsley looked into the half lidded eyes of his subordinated as he felt the redhead tense around him. Percy broke eye contact first as he hit the back of his head against the desk as he came hard, his tightening muscles bringing his boss into climax shortly after him.

The minister kissed Percy's neck again as he leaned against the smaller body enjoying Percy's breathlessness.

They waited a few moments before Kingsley finally stood straight and slowly took himself out of the young man who hissed a bit before sitting up himself. Percy looked at the mess on the desk before he turned to tell the minister he still needed those signatures but was just pulled into another kiss.

The redhead pushed the older man off him lightly before he fixed his robes and pulled his pants back on, the older man straightening up his own robes. Percy pulled out his wand and made quick work to clean the office before he felt two arms wrap around him and he relaxed into the touch.

"I need your signatures, and you have a meeting at eleven." Percy started before he turned to the older man. "And now you have to have lunch with Potter, so you better get started."

Kingsley groaned a bit before he finally let go of Percy and went to his desk. He looked over at the redhead that was now straightening up the papers that had been pushed to the floor when a sudden thought hit him.

"Will you go to dinner with me?"

Percy's eyes jumped to the man in surprise as he eyed the Minister. "You are having dinner with the Wizengamot tonight remember."

"Well obviously not tonight." The minister stated as he stared at the blue eyes. "Some other time, a date."

"A date?" And Percy was suddenly standing up straight as he looked at the minister of magic like he was mad.

Kingsley eyed the teen before there was a knock on the door. Percy quickly went over to answer it and proceeded to greet the wizard that was there. The redhead turned to eye the minister again before he left without a word.

Kingsley tried to fight down the urge to chase the young man as he looked over at his visitor and smiled. "How can I help you today?"

OOO

Percy slammed the door shut to his apartment as he took a deep breath to calm himself. The minister had been relentless the past two weeks about dating, almost going as far to ask the young man in public but Percy had managed to make it sound like a public service event the minister was planning.

One that he now needed to plan in order make his lie work.

"Shit." The redhead muttered as he hit his head against the door. What they hell was he doing?

They had finally just gotten a decent Minister of Magic and Percy had to seduce the man. Now the said man was demanding on having a proper relationship? Percy didn't know if he was happy about that or if he was mad, they hadn't planned to have sex the first time….or the second, or the fourth and fifth time for that matter.

And that time in the elevator had left Percy walking crooked for a few days.

The redhead flushed at his thought process, you were allowed to have flings in the office as long as they stayed private, but you however, weren't allowed to publicly announce that you had been screwing your junior official that is less than half your age.

And what was all this nonsense about dating?

Percy took a few steps into his apartment as he looked around the plain and empty space. He should invited the twins over to help him decorate it….Percy snorted at that thought, then again plain and simple always suited the redhead.

He walked over to his bedroom where he started to undress from his nice robes he wore at work and folding them neatly as he placed them in his dresser. He made his way into the bathroom and started to run the water before he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He had very visible marks on his neck and the redhead was suddenly grateful that he wore high collars because if he had been walking around work all day sporting bruises like this then he knew rumors would start. He jumped in the shower quickly when he saw the steam rise above the water and sighed into the heat as he tried to think of what to do.

He liked the Minister.

He was attracted to the man.

But that didn't mean he was ready to lose his job or worse, have Kingsley step down because of the slander that could possibly happen if news of this got out. Rita Skeeter would be foaming at the mouth if she ever got wind of something like this.

But the minister was not wavering in his demand to have a proper relationship.

Relationship? Percy scoffed a bit as he grabbed the soap and poured some in his hands, they couldn't even have a proper conversation now without touching each other. He almost had to break the man's hand just to get the minister to let him go when they were running late to another meeting.

All of this was the redhead's fault.

If only he hadn't been attracted to man, or at least if he had been able to keep it a secret longer. But Kingsley had chased him into the restroom, so the older man was just as much to blame as he was.

But…

Percy groaned as he washed his sensitive skin, these rendezvous seemed to make his body more responsive.

There was suddenly a very loud bang and Percy almost slipped in the shower as he poked his head out from the curtain. The redhead didn't hear anything as he turned the water off, ignoring the soap still in his hair as he grabbed a towel, then his wand that was on top of his dresser as he poked his head out of his bedroom and into the living room.

He sighed as he saw nothing different before he heard another loud bang and the redhead turned to his door that sounded like it was about to be blown off its hinges. Percy ran over to the peep whole to see none other than the minister of magic about to hit the door again. Percy fearing waking up his muggle neighbors grabbed the door and swung it open quickly before he grabbed the huge man and dragged him into the apartment.

"Oh…you were in the shower?"

"Bloody hell!" Percy gripped the towel tightly around his waist as he glared at the older man. "What happened? Why are you here?"

There was a moment of silence before Percy felt himself calm down. He had to calm down because if he started yelling at the older man then they would end up kissing, if they were kissing then they would be touching and there was a bed in the next room, it would lead to sex.

Percy realized how naked he was when he saw the minister stare at his body.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked calmly before taking a few steps away from the man. The older man looked down at him a bit confused as he blinked a few time before he looked at the redhead.

"You ran out of work early today, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I ran because you-" Percy didn't know if he could use 'you had your hands down my pants' as an excuse so he just took a deep breath before looking at the older man. "I am fine."

"Good." The minister said with a curt nod as he fiddled with his gold earring a bit then nodded again. "Okay then."

"Indeed." Percy said with a nod and made a movement to open the door but he felt arms around him. He choked on the air in his body as he felt his body fit into the other man's as he felt finger's run along his neck.

"Those look like they hurt." Kingsley whispered with a bit of amusement before he smelled Percy's hair.

"They did." Percy smirked as he felt one of the hands stray to the hand that was holding his towel. "Is this what you came here for?"

The hand paused over his and Percy felt the older man tense a bit before he was turned around so that they were facing each other. Kingsley was looking into Percy's eyes as if trying to decipher something and Percy stared back trying to not back down.

"I want more than sex." The minister stated as Percy shook his head.

"I don't."

Percy's breath hitched as one of the hand's that were on his shoulder traveled down his bare skin and the older man regarded him. It was a strange thought that came to the redhead at that moment, as much sex as they had during the past few weeks, the minister still hadn't seen Percy naked.

"Don't lie, you do want more." Kingsley said bringing Percy's thoughts back to moment, the redhead opened his mouth to protest but was suddenly pulled into a kiss. Percy moaned deeply before he suddenly felt the towel fall to the ground and there were hands touching his skin.

Percy bit the man's lips before he was lifted in the air so that the older man was carrying him. Shacklebolt parted quickly to take a glance around the apartment before the older man made his way to Percy's bedroom. The bed looking as untouched as Percy had left it this morning sitting in the middle it.

Percy was on his back on the mattress in no time as the minister backed up a bit and smiled at the young man.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now."

"Interrupt me in a shower?" Percy glared at the man.

"No, make love to you on a bed, do it proper." And the man was naked and Percy couldn't help but stare as the older man folded his discarded cloths on the floor before looking back up at the redhead. "The way you deserve."

And Percy opened his mouth to retort sarcastically, to deny deserving anything, to make fun of the older man and his relentless need to do things proper but instead his face just flushed and he looked away from the older man. He could here the deep laughter as the minister crawled into his bed with him and Percy immediately turned over so the he was on his stomach and didn't have to face the man.

His heart was beating so hard in his chest as he tried to cover his face.

"I'm falling for you Percy." A deep voice whispered in his ear and the redhead had to fight back the urge to push himself against the body over him. "And I know, I know that you are falling for me. You're just too arrogant realize it yourself but don't worry."

Percy didn't mind being called arrogant if it meant that the minister was going to be sucking on his neck when he did it. He felt the hands massage his back and shivered as there was a tongue on another bruise he was sure he would be sporting tomorrow. The hands moved so they were on his hips and Percy tried to stay on his stomach as they tried to move him over.

"I want to see you." The minister demanded lightly as Percy finally let him spin the redhead over.

Percy felt like he was fighting for air as he stared at the body above him. This was different then the quick fucks at the office, they didn't have somewhere to go, didn't have worry about people finding out.

They were alone.

"That's it." And Kingsley was now over him, touching his skin lightly before he placed kisses on it. Percy placed his hand on the man's head and watched the older man touch his entire body, leaving nothing but just the tingles of the feather touches in Percy's nervous system.

He felt the man's lips on his hip and sat up slightly to see the older man grab a hold of his erection. Percy hissed a the rough fingers that pumped him a few times before he felt the warmth of the minister's breath on his cock, the minister's tongue, being inside the minister's mouth.

Percy groaned as the man engulfed him into his mouth before he moved back effectively popping his cock out of the older man's mouth. Kingsley was about to say something but Percy just patted the bed so that the older man would have more room to climb on before he climbed over Percy so that his head was between the redhead's thighs. Percy moved too, positioning himself under the bigger man's erection as he looked up at it, his back still on the mattress when he felt the minister start to suck him again.

Percy moaned as he grabbed the older man's cock and gently blew on his earning a grunt from the older man before he licked the tip then swallowed it in his mouth. Percy hummed as he lifted his head in an attempt to take more of the man in his mouth before he felt the minister buck his hips down effectively gagging him.

Percy pulled off to give himself a moment before he continued what he was doing, enjoying the feeling of having the older man's mouth on his cock while he sucked the minister off.

Suddenly the mouth was off his cock and Percy made a noise of protest as there was now a hand that was pumping him gently before he felt the minister spread his legs. Percy blushed deeply as he felt the minister pull him up a little bit before there was a tongue on his entrance, rimming him.

Percy sucked harder on the cock in his mouth as he tried to pleasure the man more in response to the satisfaction he was currently getting from the man's tongue. Then the tongue was gone and the minister was moving again so that now Percy was sitting up on top of the minister's stomach. The older man grinned at him before he pressed a well lubricated finger inside of the redhead gently.

Percy had to hold on to the man's shoulders as he moaned into the intrusion, kissing the man's neck as he was invaded by another finger. The fingers were moving fast in him and stretching him as he rubbed his hard erection against the minister's stomach trying to get more friction. Percy groaned as the bigger man pulled him into a bruising kiss as the fingers pulled out. The redhead moaned before suddenly feeling the minister grab on to his hips and positioning himself on the older man's lap.

Percy flushed as he grabbed onto the headboard behind the older man and grunted as he felt the man's erection press into him. The hands on his hip pressing him down on it but not too hard to give him time to adjust.

Percy wanted to impale himself on it but the hands holding his hips were also preventing him from doing that.

He knew the minister was always afraid he was going to hurt the younger man.

Percy cried out as he was finally able to sit fully down on the cock inside him and he shuddered at the sensation as he looked over at the man that was currently filling him. He groaned as he could feel sweat run down his cheek before he kissed the older man gingerly.

Kingsley moaned into the kiss as he licked Percy's lips before thrusting his hips so that he was moving inside of the man. The redhead groaned as he tried to keep himself balanced while holding onto the headboard, Kingsley kissing his shoulders before biting down gently on them. Percy started moving his hips with the thrusts as he pushed himself down on the man one more time.

Percy gasped as he felt his arms give out and he was suddenly against the minister's chest, the older man now holding him close as he continued to thrust into the redhead. Percy kept gasping for air as he writhed against the warm body, enjoying how his skin screamed at him to press harder against the other man's chest, enjoy the sensations on his sensitive skin.

And suddenly Percy found his back against the sheets once more as the minister lift his legs in the air and continued to pound harder into him. Percy felt like he couldn't move, as if all his energy was now going into feeling the other man inside him. He felt his muscles tense as was suddenly trying to blink out the dots in his eyes as he came, enjoying to sensation of his muscles squeezing against the other man.

Kingsley didn't move as he let Percy climax, enjoying the sensation of the younger man beneath him before Percy panted up at him. He started to thrust again, this time more gently as he let go of the redhead's legs and grabbed onto the younger man's flaccid cock, bringing it back up again as he continued his ministrations.

Percy was swearing at the other man for bringing him around again and the minister only responded by kissing him deeply before he started to pound into the red head again. Percy screaming his name as the redhead held onto the covers as if his life depended on it.

They were both panting and too tired to move by the time Kingsley was done and the older man just pulled the smaller body against his as he tried to catch his breath. Percy already half way asleep as he pressed himself against the older man and enjoyed his scent.

The next morning Percy woke up with a groan to find his boss was still in bed next to him. The older man sleeping peacefully with an expression that made him seem so much younger, Percy's hand gently ran across the man's cheek before the redhead had to stop himself.

He was in trouble.

The redhead stared wide eyed as the man before him before he slowly turned to make his way out of the bed. He hissed as he lifted his leg before two arms pulled him back so that he was now leaning against the minister's chest.

He was in deep trouble.

"Stay in bed, we have off on Sundays." The minister whispered into his ear as he slowly fell back asleep still holding onto the redhead.

Percy looked at the man and bit his lip as he truly realized how much trouble he was in.

He was in love with the Minister of Magic.

OOO

(((((((This part makes the connection with my story 'What If' so if you don't understand what is going on its because of that……but there is nothing vital that you need to know to finish this part except that Mrs. Weasley is dead and Arthur has moved on….i was just giving you a warning)))))))

Percy sighed as he stared up at the Hogwarts Castle in front of him; his hand was on the gate as he made his way into the school grounds through the thick snow. It had been almost five months since he realized his feelings for his boss and it was getting harder and harder to try and push the man away.

He enjoyed waking up with arms wrapped around him.

How the older man would trust him with so much at work and never doubt Percy's ability to handle the task.

How the Minister always made toast for him in the morning.

Percy sneezed a bit as he walked into the Great Hall to see some of his family had arrived. He smiled over at Harry before he looked over at his father and updated the man on the going ons in the ministry.

The meal had been outrageous, everyone seemed to have had some sort of secret they had been keeping the past few months and decided that Christmas was the best time to share. His brothers had thought he was up to something, and while he was currently hiding a relationship from them, it was none of their business. Percy rolled his eyes as he yawned a bit and made his way to the room he was staying in that night, his dad had said it was close to his.

Then suddenly there was a familiar scent in the air and he shuddered. Hands were pushing his body against the wall and the young said the only thing he could think of at that time. "Why are you here?"

"You just ran out of the office." A deep voice whispered in his ear and the redhead could already feel his body submitting to the owner of it.

Percy didn't look the man in the eye but instead looked at the ceiling as his body was lifted against the wall and he hooked his legs around the other man. He could feel the man's mouth on his throat as he tried not to groan, they were still in the hallway for goodness sake!

"I had to…" Percy choked back a moan as he felt teeth on his now exposed shoulder. "Go."

"You knew I wanted to talk to you." The deep voice accused as Percy felt his chin get pulled down so that he was staring into powerful dark eyes.

Percy found his throat suddenly tied with something as he grabbed the bigger man's shoulders and let his legs fall to the ground. He felt his face heat up as he tried to avert his eyes but the strong hands were still on his chin. He was finally able to push the man away so that there was some space as he took a deep breath, still smelling the scent of the man that was still close.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you." The deep voice whispered and Percy had to squeeze his eyes shut before he turned on the man.

"Minister you shouldn't be here." Percy said begging as he tried to keep his voice down while regarding the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. "You don't need to see me, I will be in the office on Monday."

"You know what I meant." The older man stated calmly as he placed one of his hands on his hips.

"This thing…this thing between us." Percy felt his voice rising and felt himself lowering it to just below a whisper. "It needs to end, it is ended, its over."

"Why?" Kingsley asked as he looked over Percy. "I have told you over again that I want to do this properly but-"

"Keep your voice down." Percy shouted in a whisper before he looked to the door to his bedroom. But he couldn't take the man in there because he knew what would actually happen behind those doors. "I know you do but you really need to stop."

"Percy for the last time-"

"I seduced you!" Percy cut him off. "Whatever you think you might feel is not real, I don't feel anything and you don't."

"Stop lying." Kingsley stated as he pushed the other man against the wall with one of his hands. He let his hand travel over Percy's neck, over the hickies he had left, to the teen's face where he slid his fingers gingerly over the man's cheek. "I told you that I love you."

"This is all my fault." Percy almost sobbed as he looked at the man pleadingly.

"Then you should take responsibility." The black man smiled before he bent down to capture the younger man's lips. He could feel Percy arch into him almost immediately

and enjoyed pulling the younger man closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

"Oh my-"

"Gawd."

Percy felt his heart stop at the familiar voices. He pulled away suddenly to see the twins looking at the couple in utter shock.

"Fred, George?"

"What's going on?" Percy looked over to his dad who had just opened the door to his bedroom looking at the twins before the older man turned and his eyes widened as he looked at the Minister. "Shacklebolt?"

"The Minister of Magic?" Fred pointed at Percy. "That's your secret and you didn't want to brag about it?"

"Fred!" Mr. Weasley yell and Percy felt grateful. Then there were two thing arms around his father's waist and Percy remembered the surprise his father had told them at dinner.

His father was dating Remus Lupin.

The said man looked over at Percy and the redhead felt his face heat up as he had never felt this embarrassed in his life. He looked over to Kingsley who was regarding Lupin and Arthur with a smirk on his face before Lupin spoke.

"I've seen weirder." Lupin stated matter of factly before grabbing around Arthur's waist tighter. "Back to bed."

"You too boys!" Arthur tried to yell at the twins but he just ended up flustering as he shut the door behind him.

Fred and George regard Percy for a second before shrugging and saying goodnight to the Minister then leaving. Percy didn't know what to think about this whole reaction, his family didn't care?

No one was mad at him for hiding it?

Percy felt himself choke at the air before two arms pulled him into a hug. He heard deep laughter in his ear as he looked up at the older man. He wondered if the public reaction would be this accepting.

"Well you heard the man." Kingsley grinned down at Percy. "Back to bed."

And Percy had trouble opening the door to his room as there were lips kissing him with such fervor the young man thought that maybe Kingsley had been paranoid about his families' reactions too. The hands grabbed his waist as he heard the bigger man kick the door shut before throwing the smaller body onto the bed.

Percy started laughing at the ridiculousness of his own behavior these past couple of months as he stared at the man who loved him. The Minister of Magic loved him and Percy finally felt like it made sense as the older man quickly stripped the younger man.

"I love you."

The words were out of the redhead's mouth that as he heard them echo in his mind he realized he had said it. Kingsley paused as he stared down at the younger man and smiled at him in surprise.

"You what?"

"I love you." Percy repeated and felt tears form in his eyes as he realized he truly meant it. They were probably the scariest words Percy had ever said as he looked up at the older man praying that the Minister wouldn't stop.

Wouldn't stop respecting him.

Wouldn't stop touching him.

Wouldn't stop loving him.

A hand was on his face wiping away the tears as Percy found himself nuzzling into the hand as he groaned at the touch. The minister was kissing so gently that Percy felt like if it was any rougher he might actually break. Everything was slow, the Minister's hands over his body moving as slow as they could as if they had never felt the body beneath them before.

Percy moaned as he felt the older man over him, his hands pulling the man as close as possible as he wrapped his legs around the man. Even the way he had been prepared was slow and tedious, as if Kingsley had thought he was a virgin. He swore as he felt himself come just from the gentleness of the fingers but the minister didn't laugh, instead he moved so that Percy was on his lap letting the younger man taking control of the moment.

Percy positioned himself above Kingsley's cock before he looked at the man. Whenever the redhead was in charge of their encounters it had always been quick and rough but as Percy kissed the man he slowly slid himself down the cock. He groaned as the savor every inch, arching his back as he finally felt himself get filled, his erection already hard again.

Kingsley was leaning back on his arms as he watched Percy move up and down, the younger man's body shaking in pleasure as he controlled the pace and how far he went down. The older man groaned as he wanted to touch the redhead but couldn't bring himself to do it as Percy closed his eyes and panted enjoying every sensation this act was bringing.

Percy paused for a moment before he looked at the man under him and grinned as he fell forward so that their chests were touching. Percy kissed the man gingerly as he moved his hips before he suddenly felt strong hands grab him. Percy was suddenly shoved down completely on the man's erection and he screamed out the man's name as they finally quickened the pace.

Kingsley shoving Percy down on the mattress as he pounded into the smaller body; Percy grabbed a hold of his own erection and started to pump it as he didn't break eye contact with the warm brown eyes he saw everyday.

They were kissing and biting, Percy shuddering as the older man groaned into him before they both came; Percy hitting his head against the mattress while Kingsley just laid his head against the redhead's shoulder. They stayed that way and let the after glow of sex fill the room before Kingsley pulled out slowly. He grabbed Percy's body and proceeded to grab some of the blankets to pull over them.

Percy sighed as he looked over at the large man and kissed him softly on the lips. "Will you go out with me?"

Kingsley blinked a few times at him before grinning happily at the redhead.

"Yes."

OOO

Please Review~!


End file.
